


Mate forever

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adjuchas Grimmjow, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg Ichigo, Swelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Ichigo is sent to Heuco Mundo to purge a Hollow that escapped the living world. But Nothing goes as expected for our shinigami.





	1. Mating Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (good or bad) and check out more of my fics on my page if you like them ^^  
> Have fun reading

“Fuckin’ Rukia, sending me out here.” Ichigo grumbled as he set foot in the sand of Hueco Mundo, apparently, there was a Hollow that escaped the human world, and it needed to be purged as soon as possible.

“It ain’t that bad King.” Shiro chuckled in his head, “The strong ones would’ve killed ya already.” His Hollow chuckled inside his head, “Shut up! I don’t have time for you!!” Ichigo yelled out loud.

Shiro kept his mouth shut. Ichigo had already walked an hour in the sand, and no Hollow, except the small Lizard types, “There’s nothing here.” Ichigo kicked the sand, “One’s leaping from behind you right now.” Shiro chuckled.

Ichigo unleashed his sword, turning around, a large Hollow blocked his blow, the creature jumped back, “Tch. Not bad Shinigami, no one ever blocked me like that.” The feline-ish creature smirked, “He’s an Adjuchas Ichigo.” Shiro warned.

“Are you the one that escaped the human world?” Ichigo asked, keeping his ground as the panther/jaguar Adjuchas circled around him, “Not me.” The panther smirked, “You look strong Shinigami, and damn tasty too.” The Hollow jumped towards Kurosaki.

The Adjuchas’ paws blocked his sword, leaping back, the Hollow jumped over Ichigo and slammed the teen down face first in the sand, “FUCK!” Ichigo grunted, “That was the plan Shinigami.” The Adjuchas smirked, “Wait wha-AAHH!” Ichigo was cut off as the Hollow turned him around.

He ripped Ichigo’s uniform off, revealing the well-developed and tanned body, “You look really tasty.” The Adjuchas started licking the soft skin under him. “Sto-Stop, that tickles-ahahaha.” Ichigo laughed as the tongued lapped his abs, “NNGHH FUCK!” Ichigo moaned as the tongue lapped his nipples.  
“King! Stop it! You’re enjoying this too much! If you let him go all the way there’s no turning back!” Shiro yelled in his head. “What’s your name Shinigami?” the Hollow asked, his head right over Ichigo’s, they stared at each other, honey brown eyes looking with oceanic blue, “Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo.” The teen answered.

“Grimmjow Jaggerjack, don’t forget it.” The Adjuchas said before sliding his tongue in Ichigo’s mouth, “HHHMM” Ichigo moaned as he sucked the appendage in his mouth, Grimmjow groaned as his tongue explored deep down Kurosaki’s throat.

Ichigo was starting to get hard in his hakama, there was a visible tent. They parted, “Fuck that was hot.” Ichigo said, catching his breath, “King stop now! I don’t want to submit to him!!” Shiro protested, ‘Shut up Shiro.’ Ichigo replied in his head.

“You’re enjoying yourself.” Grimmjow said as he nuzzled the tent, “AH Yeaaah.” Ichigo sighed. “AH!” Kurosaki yelped as his hakama were torn off by Grimmjow, his 9-inch cock stood proudly, crowned by an orange bush, his balls were a descent size.

Grimmjow moved down, his tongue lapping the hard member, “AH AH AH!” Ichigo panted as Grimmjow took the rod in his mouth. “King get a hang of yourself!” Shiro yelled, but it was in vain.   
The blue-eyed Hollow turned around, his now hard 10-inch cock was out of his sheath, it was thicker than Ichigo’s, and it had small spines going along the length, eight rows of spines in total, but that’s not all, Grimmjow had a huge pair of balls, Ichigo could barely fit one in his hand. “Suck.” Grimmjow commanded, and Ichigo started licking the huge member.

They sucked each other in a 69 position, Grimmjow’s tongue went and lapped Ichigo’s balls, “NNGHH FUCK YEAH!” Ichigo moaned, he was close, Grimmjow tasted so good, he had only about 6 inches in his mouth, but damn those spines got him in the right places down his throat.

Ichigo fondled the Adjuchas’ large and heavy sac, “GRRRR!” Grimmjow growled as he sucked Ichigo hard, thrusting more of his cock down Ichigo’s throat. “NNNGHHHH!” Ichigo moaned as he was face fucked, “HHHMM” Grimmjow moaned as his spines rubbed nicely inside Ichigo’s throat.

“MMMMPPPNNGHH!!” Ichigo moaned as he came, spilling his load in Grimmjow’s mouth. The white panther took in Ichigo’s sent as he buried his snout in the teen’s bush, he swallowed Ichigo’s load, and began leaking loads of pre down Ichigo’s throat.

Ichigo kept swallowing the delicious pre, he whimpered as Grimmjow got of him, he tried getting up, but couldn’t move, “Wha-what did you do?” Ichigo asked, “My pre will separate you from your Hollow self, I gotta dominate both of you, before I can fully mate with you Ichigo.” Grimmjow explained, smirking as he could see another body start to form next to Ichigo.

“I warned you King! Now this is gonna hurt a bit.” Shiro said as he disappeared from Ichigo’s mind, “AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!” Ichigo yelled out in pain as a part of his soul left his body. Grimmjow smirked as the monochrome copy of Ichigo woke up, they stared at each other, golden eyes locked with sapphire blue.   
“Fuck you! I ain’t submitting to you!!” Shiro yelled as he stood up. Grimmjow watched, a bit amused, “You already did.”, “Fuck no!” Shiro yelled back, trying to unleash his sword, but it never came, “Just do it Shiro, he tastes so damn good.” Ichigo said, licking his lips, craving for more of Grimmjow’s pre, he couldn’t imagine what the real thing would taste like.

“You’ll see, one lick and you’ll be addicted to it.” Grimmjow said as he pinned Shiro to the ground, “ARG!” the white haired hollow grunted as he hit the ground. The Adjuchas moved up so that his leaking cock was in Shiro’s face, “Just a taste….” Grimmjow trailed off.

Shiro licked the tip, his eyes widened at the taste, he took 7 inches down his throat instantly, Grimmjow grunted at the sudden suction, “Then I’ll breed you.” Grimmjow finished his sentence. Ichigo watched as his inner Hollow sucked the huge cock, Grimmjow thrusted the rest of his member inside Shiro, making both Hollows moan. Shiro could feel his hole producing slick, ready for mating. Grimmjow moaned, shooting his pre down Shiro’s throat.

Shiro swallowed the huge load. Grimmjow pulled back and spread Shiro’s legs using his snout, the smell of fresh slick made him hard as ever, “Watch closely Ichigo, as I dominate your Hollow.” Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo watched, nodding his approval. 

“Grimmjow wai-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!” Shiro moaned as Grimmjow buried himself fully inside Shiro, “FUCK SO TIGHT!!” Grimmjow grunted, “FUUUUUUCK!!” Shiro moaned as Grimmjow pulled out, those spines creating the best of frictions inside him, “NNNNGGGGAAAA!!” He screamed as Grimmjow started a merciless pace.

“HOLY FUUUUCCK GRIMMJOOOW!!!” Shiro yelled as his prostate was abused, Grimmjow was on top of him, his legs spread wide forming a V shape, “NNGHHAAA!!” he moaned and gripped tightly on the large feline fucking him.  
“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Shiro moaned feeling his orgasm arriving, his cock slapped his abs, it was exactly the same as Ichigo’s, “CUM FOR ME SHIRO!!” Grimmjow grunted, his pace never stopped. Ichigo watched, not wanting to miss even a single bit, he couldn’t wait to be fucked like that.

“FUCK I’M CUMMING!!” Shiro moaned as he came hard, spraying his seed all over both their stomachs, his insides clenched around Grimmjow’s cock, the spines had more effect now, that made Shiro have a second orgasm, “FUUUCK!!” he moaned again.

“READY!! I’M GONNA BREED YA!” Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo’s eyes wend wide as he saw the knot pop out the sheath, it was a little thicker than the rest. “GWAAAA!!” Shiro screamed as Grimmjow thrusted his knot in.

Grimmjow bit down on Shiro’s neck, pouring his reiatsu in the other Hollow, his knot inflated, “NNGHHH!” Grimmjow moaned as he came, “AH! AH! AH! AH!” Shiro panted as the hot thick semen flooded his insides.

Ichigo’s hole twitched as he watched Shiro’s stomach bulge from the Adjuchas’ orgasm, “Fuck, that’s hot!” he grunted as he stroked his hard cock. 

A couple minutes later, Shiro had a stomach the size of a pregnant woman, Grimmjow pulled out, and Shiro whined at the loss, he could already feel hot cum leak out slowly, “Don’t worry, this won’t be the last time.” Grimmjow said, as he walked towards Kurosaki, who was impatiently waiting for him on all fours.

Grimmjow mounted Ichigo, the weight made Ichigo fall, now chest in the sand and ass high in the air, “Impatient are we?” the Hollow whispered in Ichigo’s ear as he slid his cock between the orange haired teen’s cheeks. 

Ichigo couldn’t take the teasing anymore, “Please Grimmjow!! Pleas Fuck me! Breed me!!” Ichigo begged, making the panther grin, “You’ll be a prefect mate, Ichigo.” He purred the name as before he thrusted his cock in the tightest hole his ever had, slowly, making Ichigo feel each spine.

“OOOH FUCK!!” Ichigo moaned as he felt the huge balls slapped his tight ass. “NNGHHH SO TIGHT KUROSAKI!” Grimmjow grunted. He pulled out slowly, making sure his future mate felt every spines rub his insides as he pulled out.

Once fully out, Grimmjow thrusted back in fully and began a steady pace, “NNGGGAAHHH!!” Ichigo moaned as his insides were over stimulated from those lovely spines. “HARDER!!! FASTER!!” the Shinigami begged, “As you wish.” Grimmjow happily complied and began a fast and hard pace.

Shiro watched as his human half was getting fucked hard by the Adjuchas. He started to jerk himself off, although he could barely see the tip off his dick, with his swollen stomach.

“FUCK SO GOOOOOD!!” Ichigo moaned, “I’ll never get tired of your hole Kurosaki!!” Grimmjow grunted, his knot coming out of his sheath. Feeling the knot, “FUCK YES!! BREED ME GRIMMJOOOOOOOOOHH!!” Ichigo moaned as the knot stretched his hole more.

“FUCK!-AH! FUCK!-AH! FUCK!-AH!” Ichigo cursed each time Grimmjow thrusted in and out with the knot, “You like that, don’t you?!” the Hollow grunted, “FUCK YES GRIMMJOW!!” Ichigo moaned, “Then you’ll love the next part.” Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo managed to look back at him.

Shiro’s eyes went wide as he saw a second knot come out of Grimmjow’s sheath, it was slightly bigger than the first one, “FUCK!!” Shiro came, just thinking of what kind of pleasure that added.

Grimmjow gave a couple more thrusts with just one knot, teasing Ichigo with the second one, “PLEASE GRIMMJOW!!” Ichigo moaned, wanting to be stretched a bit more by the second knot, and Grimmjow was willing to give the Shinigami what he wanted.

“NNNNNGGGHAAAAAAHHHH!!” Ichigo moaned/screamed as the second knot breached his ring of muscle, “AAAAAAHHHH SO GOOOOOOOD FUUUCK!!” Ichigo moaned again, as Grimmjow started moving, the knot making a popping sound as the Adjuchas thrusted in and out.

“FUCK GRIMMJOW!!” Ichigo was panting hard in the sand, as the panther fucked him doggy style, “You feel so good against my cock!!” Grimmjow’s thrusts never faltered. Shiro jerked off, he couldn’t take his eyes off the two’s love making.

Ichigo was leaking pre from the feeling of Grimmjow in him, ‘God those spines fuck, the knots!’ Ichigo thought as he moaned out loud. The Adjuchas groaned and got aroused from the smell of his future mate’s pre, making his third knot come out.

Shiro’s eyes went wide, “AAAAHHHH!!” he moaned as had a dry orgasm thinking of three knots fucking him. He slowly crawled towards Ichigo, with all the strength he had left.

“NNGHH!!” Ichigo moaned as he was turned around by the white panther, the spines of Grimmjow’s cock rubbed amazingly as he was turned. Now facing the Hollow, Ichigo was lost in those deep blue eyes. “Ready?” Grimmjow asked, making him snap out, he looked at the feline’s cock.

Kurosaki’s eyes went wide as he noticed the third knot, Grimmjow was waiting for him to give his approval, Ichigo braced himself using Grimmjow’s head, “I want all of you Grimmjow.”, hearing that made Grimmjow grin, as he thrusted his third knot in Ichigo.

“NNNGGGGHHHAAAAA!!” Ichigo moaned as he was fucked hard, Grimmjow’s cock reaching deep in him, the knot adding extra stretching pleasure, as did the spines. Their eyes locked as Adjuchas’ huge balls slapped Ichigo’s ass.

The Shinigami moaned, then brought the other’s head to him and kiss the Hollow. Grimmjow was surprised but opened his jaw and thrusted his tongue into the teen’s hot mouth, he began leaking pre in Ichigo’s ass.

Kurosaki sucked on the tongue, moaning around it from the pleasure received from Grimmjow’s cock and tongue. Grimmjow groaned, his tongue being sucked aroused him a lot, making his fourth knot come out, he didn’t wait for Ichigo this time, he thrusted hard into the teen.

“NNNNGHHHMMMMMMM!!” moaning, Ichigo’s eyes shot open, as the white panther’s fourth knot made his insides stretch even more, the spines reaching deeper. The broke the kiss and Grimmjow licked the orange head’s face, “So damn tight!” the blue eyed Hollow grunted.

Shiro finished crawling and sat next to Ichigo’s head, watching the bulge form in his stomach each time Grimmjow pushed in, Ichigo grabbed his Hollow’s cock and began to suck it hard. “FUCK!” Shiro grunted, Ichigo was leaking pre on his abs.

Ichigo moaned loudly around the hard member as Grimmjow’s knots abused his prostate with each thrusts, ‘Fuck I’m not gonna last much longer.’ Ichigo thought. Shiro had already cum all he got, he didn’t want to give Ichigo nothing, pulling out, he placed his leaking hole above his human half.

Ichigo didn’t hesitate one second before eating Grimmjow’s cum out of Shiro’s ass, “GGGGRRRR!” Grimmjow grunted at the sight, ‘Fuck! He taste’s so fucking good!’ Ichigo thought. “NNGHAAA!” Kurosaki moaned as his prostate was hit, “FUUUUCK!! GRIMMMJOOHH!!” Ichigo moaned as he came hard, his seed splattered on his abs and chest.

Grimmjow groaned and licked Ichigo’s body as Shiro got off him and collapsed in the sand, finally falling asleep after all the effort. Grimmjow smirked as he cleaned most of Ichigo’s body, the teen’s cum, and the tight insides that clenched around every inch of his huge cock made the white panther’s fifth knot come out.

Ichigo felt the new knot against his ass, it was thicker than the fourth one, “OHH GRIMMJOW!! YOU’RE SO-AAAHHHHH AMAZIIIIIIIING!!!!” he groaned/moaned as the fifth know stretched his entrance. 

Grimmjow bent down and thrusted his tongue inside Ichigo’s mouth, “HMMPNGNNN!” Ichigo moaned sucking in the wet appendage, Ichigo grew hard once more. “GRRRRR!!” the Adjuchas groaned as his fifth knot was buried in the Shinigami. 

Grimmjow pulled his tongue out as he continued his hard pace, he smirked as he watched Ichigo moan in pleasure. All of Grimmjow’s pre helped him go faster, making his huge sac slap Ichigo’s cheeks, giving them red hue, “OOOHHH FUCK YEEEEEES!!!” Kurosaki moaned as he wrapped his legs around the Hollow.

The white panther’s knots started to swell, with the first three already fully swollen, feeling the stretch Ichigo moaned “GRIMMJOW PLEASE!!”, “Soon Ichigo!” Grimmjow groaned, leaking pre like a faucet inside the teen, as his sixth and last knot came out.

“GWAAAAH!!” Ichigo moaned as his stomach bulged as he was filled with hot pre, unaware of the Adjuchas’ sixth knot. 

Grimmjow bit Ichigo’s shoulder, his sharp teeth cut the soft sweaty skin, he poured in his reiatsu, bonding them together for ever. “HHHMMMM!” Ichigo hummed. When all his knots were swollen he smirked and buried all of his 19 inches long member inside Kurosaki.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” Ichigo moaned as he came from the unexpected sixth knot. “AH SO TIGHT!!!” Grimmjow grunted as he came hard inside the Shinigami. 

“GRIMMJOOOOOW I LOVE YOU!” Ichigo moaned, before kissing the panther, his eyes rolled back as he was still being pumped full of hot cum. Grimmjow quickly moved Ichigo to the side so that the swelling belly wouldn’t separate them.

Grimmjow panted, licking Ichigo’s face in affection, he was still cumming but his last knot kept everything inside Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled as he was licked, “NGHH!” he groaned as Shiro came back to him, and the body started to turn into dust.

A couple minutes later, the Hollow pulled out slowly making Ichigo moan. Grimmjow moved down and spread Ichigo’s legs, he licked the open hole and watched it slowly close. “What did you do?” the orange haired teen asked, “Alpha Hollows’ saliva can heal their mate’s injuries, guess this counts as one.” Grimmjow explained. 

“As long as you’re with me, our cubs will grow healthy.” Grimmjow explained as he placed Ichigo on his back as he headed to his den not far from here. “I’ll stay with you Grimmjow.” Ichigo smiled at the Hollow as he rubbed his belly. 

An hour later, the white panther placed his mate in his nest, made of leaves from the Menos forest. “It’s cozy.” Ichigo commented before falling in a deep slumber, Grimmjow smiled as he laid next to his mate, and purred when Ichigo unconsciously snuggled up to him.


	2. Destruction and Execution

It’s been two days since Grimmjow and Ichigo mated. Ichigo was currently snuggled against his mate, his stomach was almost normal again, the Adjuchas had explained that the beta would absorb the cum and create a mix of reiatsu that would be their future cub(s), but that the cub would only develop if both the Alpha and Beta were together, otherwise it would pause its process.

“How are you feeling?” Grimmjow asked, nuzzling Ichigo’s orange hair, “I feel fine, a bit hungry though.” Grimmjow straightened himself slowly, “Where are you going?” Ichigo asked, not wanting to be left alone, “To get you some food.” And by that the panther meant Hollow meat.

About ten minutes later, Grimmjow came back, with a dead Hollow in his jaw, well he was pulling the thing, the Hollow’s body was dragged to Ichigo. The orangette gulped, “Uh… I can’t it that.”, “And why not?” Grimmjow asked, as he started eating.

Ichigo tore of a piece of meat, he gave it a taste, but regretted it immediately, as he spit the pice of meat, “Eww tastes disgusting!”, Grimmjow growled.

Buit before they could argue about it, they both felt an immense reiatsu crushing them, Grimmjow glared at the entrance of his den, someone strong was approaching, and he needed to protect his mate, but this enemy was to powerful. 

“Grim..jow, what is-ah-this?”, “Danger!” the Adjuchas snarled, the reiatsu was gone, but Grimmjow knew better. The next Ichigo heard was the ripping sound of a Gargantua.

“Go Ichigo!”, Grimmjow nudged him towards the Gargantua, “What?! No I said I would stay with you!” Ichigo tried fighting back, he took Grimmjow’s head so that they stared at each other, “No! It’s too dangerous, and I can’t lose you!” Grimmjow groaned.

“I don’t want to lose you too!!” Ichigo yelled back, “You don’t have a choice Ichigo! It leads to the human world, now go!”, “Then promise you’ll find me-AAH!!” Ichigo groaned as the reiatsu made them wince.

“I promise!” Ichigo opened his eyes, he was crying, he had really fallen in love with Grimmjow, he kissed the Adjuchas one last time, before setting foot in the Gargantua, he looked back at his mate, who smirked. 

He watched as the gate closed, smiling to his mate, but his smile didn’t last long, the last he saw was a tear going down the white panther’s right jaw bone.

-Human world-

The screeching sound of the Gargantua echoed in the night of Karakura town, unfortunately he was naked, and on the other side of town from where he lived. Ichigo stepped in the sky, gald he had enough energy to walk in the air, but mostly glad that the crowded streets under him couldn’t see anything.

When he got home, he regained his body and spat kon out and stuffing it in the lion doll. “Oy what took you so long!” Kon trashed, “Not now Kon, I’m tired.” the lion doll didn’t say anything, noticing Ichigo’s sad attitude.

-Heuco Mundo-

Grimmjow walked out of his den and snarled at the three figures in front of him, one had dark skin, the other had white hair and foxy smile that already annoyed the Adjuchas, and the last had brown hair if a very confident stare, all three had white robes, Shinigami.

Nothing happened for a while, until one of Grimmjow’s pack started coming out of the sand, it wasn’t uncommon for Hollows to hide in the sand when they felt danger, “Shawlong, get the others.” the other Adjuchas did as told.

“What do you want Shinigami?”, “Mah mah, at least he’s straight forward.” The white haired one smirked, “How dare you disrespect Aizen-sama!” the dark skinned one unleashed his sword and was about to charge in, when the brunette lifted his hand he stopped.

Shawlong came back with the other Adjuchas, Edrad Liones, Ilfirt Grantz, Nakeem Grindina and Di Roy Rinker. “That is your pack? Adjuchas?” the brunette asked, “Mah mah doesn’t look impressi-“, “Gin!” Aizen cut him off, “My name is Aizen Sousuke, this is my second in command, Ichimaru Gin,” he made a sign to the white-haired man, “and my loyal guard,” showing to his left “Kaname Tosen.”

“What is your name Adjuchas?” the man asked, Grimmjow growled, but knowing he didn’t stand a chance against the strong Shinagami, “Grimmjow Jaggerjack.”

“Grimmjow, how would you like to evolve?”, “They can’t evolve anymore, I am their King, and I am the only one who will be able to evolve into a Vasto Lorde.” Grimmjow explained, “Is that so…. Then I shall make you King Grimmjow, if you join my army.” Aizen smiled.

Aizen dodged a cero, “No need for destruction.”, Grimmjow leaped at the man, but Aien dodged again, Grimmjow charged another cero, but this time it was blue, the brunette’s eyes widened, but he manged to dodge it, the blast behind him created a massive crater in the sand.

Being distracted from the crater, Aizen almost got caught by Grimmjow leaping behind him, but he used shunpo just in time to dodge, “Bakudo no roku jyu ichi (61): Rikujokoro!” Grimmjow snarled as six bars of light crossed his body, preventing him to move, “Hado no kyu jyu (90): Kurohitsugi!” as the black coffin materialized around him, Grimmjow glared at the Shinigami, “You had your chance, I’m taking you by force, Grimmjow.” Aizen said ever so calmly.

Grimmjow’s pack watched as the coffin disappeared, Grimmjow was covered in blood and wasn’t moving, although they couldn’t see that the panther was still glaring at Aizen. “You’ll come with us, we will give you the power you wa-“ Aizen stopped as he saw Grimmjow getting on his feet.

“I’ll be able to cause all the destruction I want with that power, right?”, Aizen smilled, “Of course, now will you follow me.” Grimmjow and his pack followed the three Shinigami.

When they stopped, they saw other hollows, but what they couldn’t miss was the large walls being built by the Hollows, “I’ll give you your power” Aizen turned looking at them, “But in the meantime, you’ll help the others build Las Noches.” Tosen opened a Senkaimon, Grimmjow snarled, “Worry not Grimmjow, I haven’t fooled you, you’ll get your power.” Aizen said as he disappeared along with Gin and Tosen in the Senkaimon.

-Karakura Town- 

Ichigo woke up with a groan, he started doing his usual things, like if everything that happened with Grimmjow was a dream, but he knew it wsn’t, it’s been a week. Rukia had been worried sick, but he couldn’t just tell her that he was matted to an Adjuchas, they’ve known each other for like two months.

And so he got ready for school, he did a pretty good job hiding everything from his father and sisters, but he couldn’t help but cry every night, thinking about Grimmjow crying as he left through the Gargantua, it showed that he meant something to the Adjuchas, and that Hollows have feelings.

Dodging a kick from his dad and sending him flying into the wall, “OH ICHIGOOOOOO!! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!!”, “Quit it dad!! You’ll never lay a hit on me!”, “Yeah stop being an idiot dad!” Karin supporting Ichigo’s point of view, Isshin burst into tears and went in front of Ichigo’s, deceased, mother poster, “OH MASSAKI!! OUR CHILDREN ARE SO CRUEL!!” he cried.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and went out, making his way to school.

-Soul Society-

Within the Sereitei, “Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai, I’m afraid to tell you that Kuchiki RUkia has committed the crime of giver her Shinigami powers to a human,” Renji cursed inwardly, ‘How could she be so careless’ he thought, the head captain continued, “There for you are to retrieve her, shall be sentence to the Sokyoku.”, “Head Capta-!!” Renji protested but was cut off “Abarai!” Kuchiki stopped him.

“Prepare the Senkaimon.” Byakuya ordered one of the men, before heading to his quarters, Renji not far behind, but had remained silent since the meeting.

“Abarai, should you disrespect Head Captain Yamamoto once more, you shall be next to Kuchiki on the Sokyoku.”, “Y-yes sir, I understand.” He bowed in apology, “Very well, now go get ready.”

Renji headed off to his own room, he knew what Byakuya said wasn’t true, but he wouldn’t test his luck, tomorrow they were going to the human world to go get Rukia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so long for the one shot XD Hope it doesn't have to much mistakes in it. Tell me what you think ^^


	3. Sadness and compassion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, next one should be longer ^^

It’s been a month and a half since he’s mated with Grimmjow, and he still hadn’t heard of the other, “Don’t worry about it King, I’m sure he’s ok, seemed pretty strong to me.” Shiro said, ‘Yeah you’re probably right, but I can’t stop thinking about him since those two guys showed up yesterday.’ Ichigo replied in his head.

“Yeah, the one with the green eyes definitely seemed powerful.”, “Yeah I could feel it too.” This time he replied out loud.

-Hueco Mundo, Las Noches-

“Ulquiora, show us you’re report.” Aizen commanded from his high throne, “Yes, Aizen-sama.” The said Arrancar replied as he grabbed and pulled his eye out, it shattered and everyone in the room saw what he experienced in the living world.

“Very well Ulquiorra.”, the Espada didn’t answer.

“Oy oy Ulquiorra!!” a certain blue haired Arrancar yelled, “You ran away!! You coward!” 

“The mission was to observe, Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra said monotonously, “HAHAHAHA!! I would’ve killed him anyway! And you! Yammy! You lost an arm to the little weakling! Hahaha pathetic!” Grimmjow yelled.

“Grimmjow!” Aizen ordered and the room went silent, “Ulquiorra has judge unnecessary to kill Kurosaki Ichigo, so no one is to leave las noches.” And with that said Aizen left.

“I ain’t letting my prey free.” Grimmjow muttered.

-Karakura Town-

A week after Ulquiorra made an appearance. In the cool night of Karakura town the noise of a Gargantua could be heard in the sky, but unaware to the human and the Shinigami. The Arrancars stepped out.

Using his pesquisa, Grimmjow determined the peoples with a trace of reiatsu, “Don’t let your guard down, kill anyone that has the slightest trace of reiatsu.” Grimmjow ordered, before he and his fraccions dispersed.

The Arrancars fought the Shinigami, Shawlong lost to Hitsugaya, Illfort lost to Renji, Edrad lost to Ikkaku and Rangiku won against Nakeem.  
“AAAAARRGGHHHH!!” Di Roy Rinker yelled as he was frozen to death by Rukia. “Rukia!”, she turned around and saw Ichigo coming her way, “Ichigo! I’m alright!”, “Glad to hear that.”

Their eyes went wide as they sensed the immense reiatsu near them. Grimmjow gracefully landed on the ground like a cat, “Which one of you is the strongest?” the blue haired Arrancar asked.

“Ichigo run!” Rukia yelled, “King it’s-!”, ‘Not now Shiro!’ Ichigo cut him off mentally, when he laid his eyes back on the petite woman, she had the Hollows fist breach her stomach, “She was clearly the weakest one here.” Grimmjow said lazily.

“You bastard!” Ichigo charged, swinging his sword to deliver a direct blow at the man’s face, but the Arrancar caught his sword bare handed. “You won’t land a scratch on me without releasing your Bankai Shinigami! Hahahahaha!” Grimmjow laughed as he kick Ichigo in the air, using sonido he caught up to the teen and kicked him back to the ground.

“King it’s him!”, ‘What do you mean!’, “AAARGHH!” he grunted as he was tossed against the railing, the Arrancar took his time walking over to Ichigo.

“Your mate Ichigo, it’s him, I can smell it!”, ‘What do you mean you can smell it?!’ Ichigo groaned, trying to stand up.

“You’re weak Shinigami!” the bluenette said as he grabbed Kurosaki by his collar and started punching the teen like punching bag. ‘No! He wouldn’t hurt me!’ Ichigo yelled at Shiro, “What is he forgot!” Shiro yelled back.

Ichigo went still, ‘You mean when he got transformed into an Arrancar?’, “Most likely, try say his name.” Shiro said, Meanwhile, Grimmjow didn’t stop punching Ichigo, “Gr-AH!” Ichigo was trying to speak.

“What is it Shinigami? No strength left to speak, you really are weak.” Giving one final blow, Ichigo flew back and crashed into the concrete wall. Once Grimmjow arrived to Ichigo, he looked at the bleeding teen, but instead of exciting him, it hurt, but he didn’t know why, it pissed him off.

Deciding to kill the Shinigami, he started forming a Cero in his palm, Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes. “Prepare to die Shinigami.” Grimmjow pulled his arm back ready to fire.

“Grimmjow!!!” Ichigo yelled, making the blue haired man stop, “How do you know my name?” Ichigo’s eyes went wide at the question, not only that the man stopped, but it was him, his mate.

Unable to control himself, Ichigo got up and braced himself on Grimmjow as tears started to flow down his cheeks, “It’s you, it’s really you.” Ichigo cried against the immobile man.

Grimmjow just stood there, speechless, he should kill the Shinigami, but he couldn’t, ‘Why isn’t he scared of me? He should be fighting back!’ Grimmjow was cut off his thoughts as the teen placed a hand on his left cheek, “You’re even more beautiful in this form Grimmjow.” The bluenette felt his blood rush south, it made him groan.

Pushing the teen off him, “I don’t who the fuck you are Shini-!” “Ichigo!” the teen shouted, “My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I’m your mate Grimmjow!” Ichigo flared out, the bluenette fell silent.

Grimmjow glared at the teen before jumping high in the sky, “I would’ve never mated with a weakling like you!” he grunted, then prepared a Cero, but before he could, “ARGH!!” Grimmjow groaned as a sword slashed his chest.

“Grimmjow, you have disobeyed Aizen-sama, we shall return to Las Noches immediately.” The dark skin man said, “Tch. Fine Tousen.” Grimmjow grunted as he stepped in the Gargantua.

“This isn’t over Shinigami!!!” but when he wanted to see despair and hatred in Kurosaki’s eyes, his heart fluttered as he saw sadness and compassion, he really needed to remember his previous life before becoming an Arrancar.

The Gargantua closed, “King are you alright?” Shiro was concerned, “I’m fine Shiro, I’ll fight and stay strong, cause deep down in him, I know he remembers me.” Ichigo wiped the tears of his face.


	4. Memory Sex

-Las Noches-

Grimmjow winced as he entered his room, after getting his left arm cut off and losing his rank as Sexta Espada, he slammed the door of his room and crashed on his bed. But what’s worse, was his aching arousal, ever since he was close to Kurosaki, he had started to get hard.

He grunted, he needed to release the tension, he took off his hakama, his hard 13 inch cock sprang free, three of his knots were already out, “Fuck it can’t be because of him! Just pent up that’s all.” Grimmjow refused to think that he was hard because of Ichigo.

“AAAHHH…” he sighed as he wrapped his hand around his aching hard on, loving the friction between his hand and his spines, he started to leak pre, making him jerk off faster.

“Grimmjow.”, Grimmjow froze as someone called him, he looked to the man standing at the door, “St-Starrk? What the fuck man!” Grimmjow tried to hide his cock back in his hakama, but before he could Starrk grabbed his arm.

“Oy let me go!”, “Grimmjow, you’re acting strange.” Starrk said calmly, completely ignoring Grimmjow’s hard on. “Duh! I was kinda busy if you didn’t notice!” Grimmjow said pointing at his cock, “I meant, you’re not the type to sulk in your room, you’re the type that destroys shit when you’re angry, so why are you in your room Grimmjow?” Starrk asked.

Grimmjow looked puzzled, “I don’t know.”, “Why Grimmjow?” “I said I don’t know!!!” Starrk was surprised that the bluenette yelled back at him, he was the strongest, no one ever talked to him like that. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Starrk said, Grimmjow looked at him sceptically before he told the man everything about his encounter with Ichigo in the living world.

“So he said you two were mated together?” Starrk asked when Ex-Sexta finished his story, “Yes, but I would never have mated with him, even less with a Shinigami!” Grimmjow was mad, but even more now since his cock has been twitching for release the whole time.

“Problem is Grimmjow you are mated, I can’t say one hundred percent sure that it’s with Ichigo, but you’re definitely mated.”, “How-“ Starrk cut him off “I can smell it.” He said as he laid the bluenette on his back, “Now about your second problem…” the brunette wrapped his strong hand around Grimmjow’s erect member.

“AHH!” Grimmjow gasped as Starrk began stroking him “You like that.” Starrk grinned as he nipped Grimmjow’s neck, making Grimmjow growl in warning, “Hmmm feisty, I like that.” Starrk said as he got up and undid his clothes, his hard 15 incher sprang free, he had four knots, but no spines and his girth and balls were slightly inferior in size than Grimmjow’s.

“You see Grimmjow, the Hollow that has the most knots is the Alpha.” Starrk explained as he got back on the bed, ‘Is that so, then he’ll be in for surprise, but for now I’ll play along’ Grimmjow thought as he smirked.

Starrk bent down and started sucking the tip of Grimmjow’s cock, Grimmjow got to work as well, in a 69 position, he took all of Starrk’s cock until he reached the first knot, he brought his hand up and squeezed the knots, before squeezing Primera’s balls, “HHHMMMGGNNN!!” Starrk moaned around the bluenette.

Starrk swirled his tongue against the spines, making Grimmjow moan, he lifted his hips before slamming back down and started throat fucking the bluenette, ‘He’s enjoy this way too much.’ Grimmjow thought as he was face fucked, he brought his hand up and spread Starrk’s cheeks and thrusted his middle finger inside that tight hole, ‘Hehe, virgin.’ Grimmjow smirked.

Starrk didn’t even notice the finger, he was too high on pleasure from sucking Grimmjow’s delicious cock, as well as face fucking the man. Grimmjow added a second finger, as Starrk continued his thrusts. The bluenette moaned as Starrk took two of his knots in his mouth.

‘Ok fun’s over.’ Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and used all his strength to roll them over, pulling off Starrk, “That was fun.” Grimmjow said, before pulling his cock out of Starrk’s mouth. Making the brunette think it was over made Grimmjow smirk as he slammed his cock back in that tight throat.

“NNGGGG!!” Starrk moaned trying to get Grimmjow off him, but his efforts were in vain as the bluenette started a fast pace, the huge balls smacking his face and not to mention the strong Alpha musk radiating from Grimmjow’s crotch. 

“GGGRR.” Grimmjow groaned, his fourth knot came out as he kept thrusting the other three in and out of Starrk’s mouth. He brought his hand to the man’s nipple and started toying with the perky bud, making Starrk moan around him.

Grimmjow started leaking pre, and that was it for Starrk, “NNNNGHHH!!!” the man moaned as he came hard, his cum reached Grimmjow’s pecs, making the bluenette smirk. When Starrk’s orgasm finished, Grimmjow pulled out.

Starrk quickly sat up, his pecs and abs covered in his seeds, “The fuck Grimmjow?! I told you I was the Alpha here!”, “I don’t think so.” Grimmjow replied, pointing down, Primera followed the direction, “Ok so we’re equal.” He pouted, Grimmjow got close and started pushing Starrk back on the bed, “Don’t worry, once I clean you, you’ll have all of me.” Grimmjow purred and that made the brunette smirk.

Grimmjow descended upon him, lapping the cum off him, “NNNGHHHH!” Starrk moaned as his nipple were nipped by Grimmjow, “That’s it, clean your Alpha.” Starrk ordered and Grimmjow obliged, smirking already knowing he was Alpha, and not Starrk.

Once he reached Starrk’s cock, he sucked on the head licked his way down to the man’s balls, all this cum had made Grimmjow’s fifth knot come out, “Spread your legs for me Starrk.” Grimmjow slurred, although Starrk didn’t want to, he couldn’t help but spread his legs, “Good boy.” Grimmjow smiled.

He thrust two fingers in and worked open Primera’s entrance, “NGH! Grimmjow! I told I wa-“ Grimmjow cut him off, “Sorry Starrk but I have five knots, and that makes me Alpha.” Grimmjow explained, their eyes locked together, “How many do you have?”, “Six.” Ex-Sexta replied simply, and smirked as he saw Starrk’s eyes go wide.

“NGH! Grimmjow! You said you didn’t remember, I think NGHHH! I know-AH why.” Grimmjow stopped at that, “Why?” the bluenette glared, “Because you’re too powerful.” Grimmjow quirked a brow, “Do you know how rare it is for a Hollow to have six knots? Well let me tell you, it’s really rare, because it’s the maximum an Alpha can have, and thus make you one of the most powerful hollows Grimmjow.” The room fell silent after that.

“So, how come I’m not as strong as you?” Grimmjow asked, “I think your reiatsu is being supressed and the one who did it probably wiped out your memory as well.” Starrk explained.

“Aizen.” Grimmjow growled, “You can take care of it later, we have business to finish.” Grimmjow smirked at that, he pulled his fingers out and dove in, thrusting his tongue in Primera’s hole, “Fuck yes!” Starrk moaned.

After a couple of minutes of tongue fucking, he lined up his cock to Starrk’s entrance, “Ready?” Grimmjow smirked, “Yeah.” Starrk yawned, but that yawn disappeared very quickly as Grimmjow thrusted in fully, with only four of his knots, “FUCK!!”, “AH! So tight Starrk!” they both moaned.

And soon Grimmjow started a hard pace, his huge balls slapped Primera’s ass with each hard thrust, his spines added pleasure to both them each time Grimmjow pulled out, before slamming back in. “AH GRIMMJOW!!!” Starrk moaned as Grimmjow leaked pre.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” they both panted as Grimmjow added his fifth knot, “AH SHIT I’M CLOSE!!” Starrk moaned as he jerked himself off.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!” Starrk moaned as he came hard, covering his body with fresh semen, it even reached his face, making Grimmjow smirk. Starrk’s insides clenched around Grimmjow’s member, “OH FUCK STARRK!!” Grimmjow gave a couple more thrusts before he buried his five knots and came hard, filling the man to the brim with his thick, hot seeds.

Grimmjow froze as he came, memories coming back to him in a flash as Starrk was being pumped full of cum until his stomach swelled, “Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Grimmjow!!!!” Grimmjow snapped out of it after his name was called out for the third time.

“What!?” Grimmjow asked confused, “You were out of it, NGH! Are you ok?” Starrk asked, moaning a bit as Grimmjow’s orgasm was still going, but almost at its end, “I remembered him.” Grimmjow said simply, pulling out and licking the open hole so that it would heal, then he crashed on the bed next to Starrk.

“My mate, it’s really Ichigo.” Grimmjow placed his arm over his eyes, “Good thing we didn’t mate then, you’d need to pour your reiatsu in me, and fuck me with all your knots for us to be mates.” Starrk explained, “Huh. Guess deep down I knew who was my mate, Ichigo.” Grimmjow replied, whispering the last part.

-2 weeks later -

“Luppi, Wonderweiss, Yammy and Grimmjow, you will go to Karakura as distraction, while Ulquiorra kidnaps Orihime unnoticed.” Aizen explained, and they opened the Gargantua and headed to karakura.

-Karakura Town-

Ichigo has been training hard with the vizards, but he could get the feeling of pain out of his heart, ‘Did Grimmjow really forget who I was? This what I’ll fight for, to make him remember, so that we can live together.’ Ichigo thought, “Mah Mah King, once he’ll remember, he’ll kill anyone that hurts you, he’ll protect you with his life, and I’m sure he’ll never leave you again.” Shiro said, ‘I’m aware of that Shiro, that’s why I need him to remember, so that we can fight Aizen together.’ Ichigo answered in his mind.

The screeching sound of the Gargantua echoed in the sky, opening right above, Hitsugaya’s group, “Arrancars!” he groaned and they got out of their gigai’s.

“I’m out, this isn’t my battle.” Grimmjow said as he used his sonido to follow his mate’s reiatsu, ‘Ichigo, I hope it’s not to late to explain everything to him.’ Grimmjow thought.


	5. Reunited

As the Shinigami fought the Arrancars, Grimmjow made his way to Ichigo, he could smell his mate was getting closer. Then he stopped in his tracks as Ichigo appeared in front of him in his Bankai form.

“Grimmjow?” Ichigo was surprised, he thought it was another Espada, “Wait, what happened to your arm?” “Never mind that.” Grimmjow used sonido and appeared right in front of the Shinigami.

He gently cupped Ichigo’s cheek with his hand, making Ichigo look up slightly due to the height difference, “Grimmj-“ Ichigo was cut off as Grimmjow leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

For a few seconds Ichigo was shocked, but he kissed back, even though he ws a bit angry with the man, he kissed back with the same amount of passion Grimmjow had, they embraced each other. A couple minutes later, they broke apart for air, they smiled at each other.

“I remembered Ichi, that we’re mates.” Grimmjow said and nuzzled Kurosaki’s neck, Ichigo was speechless, he would never let Grimmjow go again, tears of joy started streaming down his face, that made Grimmjow stop and pull back, he was concerned, maybe he hurt his mate.

“King, he has someone’s smell on him.” Ichigo understood those words and glared at Grimmjow. “Ichi, are you ok?” Grimmjow asked, “Fuck off.”, “Not gonna happen, I’m not leaving you.” Grimmjow scowled, “Then why did you do it??!!!” Ichigo yelled, “Do what!!?” Grimmjow replied harshly, his reiatsu flared.

“You slept with someone else!” Ichigo yelled before he disappeared using his shunpo, Grimmjow ws stunned, it took a couple minutes before he chased after Ichigo.

A couple minutes later, after crossing the whole town, he found Ichigo in a park, laying in the grass, crying with an arm over his eyes. “Ichig-“ “Go away.” Ichigo was hurt, “No.” Grimmjow answered as he sat next to his mate, “I hate you.” Ichigo said turning away from his mate.

“Ichigo let me explain.” Seeing that his mate was not gonna answer him, he started his story, explaining how he found who wiped his memory, and the fact that he didn’t mate with Starrk made Ichigo smile, but he was still mad.

A couple minutes passed, Grimmjow got up, but before he could leave, Ichigo grabbed his hand, “Don’t go.” Ichigo said, his head hung, “Please, don’t leave me again.” He said, this time looking up, straight in Grimmjow’s eyes.

Grimmjow crouched and cupped Ichigo’s cheek, “Never again.” He said before they kissed. The kiss became heated once Grimmjow thrusted his tongue inside, reaching every corner of his mate’s mouth, Ichigo could only moan, they were both on their knees.

They parted, both panted, “Grimmjow I want you.”, Grimmjow smirked, he didn’t think he would be able to re-claim his mate right here, right now, “I’m all yours Ichi.” Grimmjow got up and leaned back on a tree, and Ichigo followed him quickly, still on his knees he undid Grimmjow’s Hakama.

“Shit!” Ichigo gasped as the huge cock he loved so much had stayed the same, he didn’t waste time as he took the large member in his mouth. Being close to his mate had excited Grimmjow, and it showed by the four knots that were already out, the fifth one was on its way as Ichigo deep throated him.

He buried his hand in that bright orange hair, “Ah fuck Ichi, so good!” he moaned as he pushed Ichigo down on his cock, making the teen swallow the first knot. Ichigo professionally swirled his tongue around the knot, suck hard, “Shit!” Grimmjow groaned pushed Ichigo more.

“Hmmm.” Ichigo hummed around his cock, as the fifth knot came out, Ichigo took off his jacket and started undoing his hakama, when suddenly Grimmjow pulled him off his cock, “I’ll take care of that if you don’t mind.” Grimmjow smirked as he pushed Ichigo on his back, in the grass; and slowly descended on the teens body.

When he reached the hakama, he bit it and tore it off with his teeth, Ichigo’s hard 9 inch cock sprang free, “AH!” he gasped as a warm mouth engulfed his member, looking down, he was caught in the deep blue eyes staring right back at him.

“GRIMMJOOOOOOH!” Ichigo moaned as his blue haired mate deep throated him fully, giving him long hard sucks each time he pulled up, swirling his tongue around Ichigo’s slit, before diving back in. 

He brought his hand up to Ichigo’s mouth, the teen got the message and started sucking on the three digits, he moaned around the fingers because of Grimmjow’s skilled mouth, and that made the bluenette smirk.

A couple minutes later, his fingers were nice and wet, he brought them to Ichigo’s entrance and thrusted two at once and began to scissor his mate, “AH GRIMMJOW!!” Ichigo moaned, as Grimmjow kept sucking while thrusting his fingers in and out.

A moment later, after adding the third finger, Ichigo cried out at his prostate was found, the pleasure was so good, he couldn’t hold back and came, Grimmjow happily swallowed all of his mate’s semen.

“Oh Grimmjow please, I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Ichigo pleaded, he quickly got on all fours, Grimmjow grinned, aligning his cock to his mate’s loosened, but still tight, hole. “I’m not gonna hold back Ichi.”, “Who said I want you to hold back.” Ichigo replied, he looked back and they smirked.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo’s shoulder and thrusted deep in the teen, with the first two knots in, “AH FUCK GRIMMJOW!!”, “HMM So tight.” Grimmjow didn’t move for a while just to let the other adjust, but he got bored quickly and pulled out leaving only the tip in, before he thrusted in harshly again, adding the third knot this time.

“AH! AH! AH! GRIMMJOW-AH! SAID DON’T HOLD BAAAHCK!” Ichigo panted, “Whatever you say love.” Ichigo blushed, before he moaned loudly as Grimmjow thrusted his fourth knot, before pulling out and slamming back in adding the fifth knot, with his heavy balls smacking Ichigo’s cheeks.

“AH GRIMMJOOOOW!!” “FUCK ICHIGO!!” they both moaned as Grimmjow began his brutal pace, filling Ichigo to the brim with his member, the spines rubbed nicely inside, as the knots continuously rammed Kurosaki’s sweet spot.

Ichigo’s arms gave in, he crashed chest in the grass, his ass high in the air, “AAAHHHH!!” he moaned as the new position made him see stars, he gripped the grass as his Alpha kept abusing his prostate.

“OH! I’M CLOSE!!” 3then cum for me Ichi!” they moaned, “AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!” Ichigo moaned as he came, his seeds covered the grass beneath him. His insides clenched around his mate’s beautiful cock, making the spines feel even better.

The smell of Ichigo’s fresh semen made Grimmjow’s last knot come out, they inflated slowly, but he was nearing his own orgasm, “SHIT ICHI!” Grimmjow said as he thrusted his last knot in, they fully swelled before, “AAAAAARRGGHHHH!!” Grimmjow roared as he came hard, his cum made Ichigo swell as he was pumping the teen full of his fertile seeds.

A couple minutes later, they had moved into a sitting position, Grimmjow against a tree and Ichigo’s back pressed against the bluenette’s chest, as his stomach was swollen, and Grimmjow was still pumping the last couple spurts in him.

When Grimmjow’s orgasm ended he sighed, “NGH!” Ichigo groaned as the bundle of reiatsu in him manifested, his belly started going back to normal, the reiatsu was absorbing Grimmjow’s essence. When it was over Ichigo had a bump, clearly showing he was pregnant.

“Our cub’s gonna grow strong.” Ichigo rubbed his belly, “Haha, he sure is, with a mother like you.” Grimmjow smirked, but it disappeared quickly as Ichigo elbowed him, “Jerk.” Grimmjow nuzzled him and made him forget the mother thing.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off him and bent down to lick his mate’s hole, repairing any damage he’d done, fortunately, he had well prepared Ichigo. “I’ll clean that.” Ichigo said turning around and licked the bluenette’s cock clean, “Hehe, hungry are ya love?”, “Starving.” Ichigo replied and Grimmjow’s eyes went wide, he wasn’t expecting that answer.

Although he wouldn’t mind a second round, Grimmjow got up and put his hakama back on, feeling the reiatsu of someone approaching he told Ichigo to do the same. Once dressed Ichigo picked up his sword.

“Sode no mai, Tsuki shiro!” ha huge blast of freezing wind came between two trees and froze Grimmjow. “Ichigo!! Run!” Rukia yelled. Ichigo was confused, “What?! Wait Rukia!” But before he could say anything Grimmjow broke the ice and grabbed Rukia’s head, a cero started forming, “Don’t mess with me again Shinigami.” Grimmjow growled.

“Grimmjow wait!!” Ichigo yelled, but before he could complete his cero, Grimmjow jumped back dodging a zanpakuto. Ichigo looked at the man that jumped down to retrieve his sword, “Shinji?”, “Let me take care of this Ichigo.” Shinji said, “No wait you don’t unders-“ but before he could finish Shinji jumped at Grimmjow and they fought, it started on ground then in the air.

Grimmjow had been surprised to see Shinji put on his mask, but was even more surprised to see the man performing a cero, he couldn’t dodge it, he looked down and saw Ichigo’s beautiful brown eyes, he couldn’t die now, he countered the cero with his own bara (small cero) and was sent flying into the concrete road.

Shinji came down and landed next to Ichigo, when the dust cleared, in the center of the big crater Grimmjow slowly stood up, “Grimmjow!” Ichigo yelled in concern, “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Is that all you got!!? You wouldn’t stand a chance against my released form.” Grimmjow charged in, “Kishire-!” but before he could continue he was stopped by someone.

He looked back at who stopped him, “Ulquiorra!” he groaned, “Mission complete Grimmjow.” The Espada said, as they walked in the Menos light, “Wait Grimmjow!!” Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow looked down and smiled, nodding affirmatively that they would see each other soon.

When the Arrancar’s disappeared, Shinji placed his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder, “Ichigo you alright?” Ichigo glared and smacked the hand off, heading to Urahara’s candy shop.


	6. Heuco Mundo

It’s been a week, a week since Orihime has been kidnapped, a week since he last saw Grimmjow. But for now, they were getting ready in Kisuke’s basement to go to Heuco Mundo. “You understood how to cross over there?” Urahara asked, “You have to create a path with your reiatsu.” Uryu answered.

“Let’s go!” Ichigo said impatiently. And with that Chad, Uryu and Ichigo jumped into Urahara’s makeshift Gargantua, forming a trail under their feet, Uryu’s was perfect, Chad’s was ok, but Ichigo’s was all messed up and they lightly teased him about it.

I took freakin’ ages to reach the other side, when they finally arrived in the Hueco Mundo’s desert, they could see the huge structure far away, Las Noches. 

They had met Neliel, Dondochakka, Pesche and Bawabawa, then Rukia and Renji appeared from nowhere, and after defeating some Arrancars, they separated inside the thick walls of Las Noches.

Running inside with Nel on his back he came to a stop at the bottom of some stairs, looking down on him was Ulquiorra. “You’ve come to free the girl.” Ulquiorra said, Ichigo glared. “She is a traitor you know, becoming our ally.” “Inoue would never betray us!! Bankai!!” And with that Ichigo charged in.

After a couple blows, Ichigo getting most of the damage, “What is your reason to fight Ichigo?” Ulquiorra asked, “If I take you down, there will be no one left to order this place around!” Ichigo answered, Ulquiorra ripped his jacket, revealing the number four on his chest.

Ichigo’s eyes widened, “I’m Cuatro Espada.” Forming a cero he aimed at Ichigo, their fight after that didn’t last long, Ulquiorra impaled Ichigo’s stomach with his hand, “You disappoint me Kurosaki, if you can’t defeat me, you stand no chance against the other three.” Ulquiorra left after that, leaving Ichigo on the floor.

-Somewhere else in Las Noches- 

“Oy woman, you’re commin’ with me.” Grimmjow snarled as Orihime protested, ‘God damnit how can he be friends with her, she’s annoying as fuck!’ Grimmjow thought, ‘Plus she’s all in love me my mate, gonna have to talk about that when this shits over’ pulling Inoue out of the room by force, he didn’t find a better way to carry her than in a bag.

‘At least she’ll shut up.’ He groaned as he used sonido to get to where his mate was.

-Back to Ichigo-

“Ugh-My head hurts…” Ichigo groaned as he slowly woke up, then he remembered what happened and sat up straight, worry washed over him as he thought of his cub developing in his body, he touched his stomach, relieved to find it undamaged.

“ITSUUUUGOOOO!!” the little girl jumped on the teen, “haha, Nel, you’re alright.” Ichigo smiled, “Of course I am” she giggled, “Oh, and I healed your stomach, but you’ll need to heal fully to save your cub.” Ichigo stiffened, “How do you know about that?”, “I’m a Hollow, I can feel it.” She replied.

“Ichigo!” Grimmjow yelled, with a huge grin on his face, but it disappeared quickly as he saw the state of his mate, he ran up to the teen, cupping his cheek and checking him all over for damage, “ahaha, Grimm it’s fine, I’m ok.” Ichigo smiled, and that made the bluenette smile. He placed his hand on Kurosaki’s stomach, “He’ll survive.” Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

“Oh right almost forgot.” He opened the bag and Inoue came out, hands and feet tied together, with a mouth gag, “Grimmjow!”, “What, she wouldn’t shut up, and she kept squirming round!” Grimmjow defended.

They untied the girl, who immediately hugged Ichigo. If looks could kill, then Orihime would be long dead from the glare Grimmjow was giving behind her, he was about to rip her heart out, but the sight of his mate telling him it’s ok made him stop.

“Inoue can you heal me please, and don’t be scared of Grimmjow, he’s on our side.” He explained, and Orihime began healing Ichigo. “So, it seems you have betrayed us. Grimmjow.” Grimmjow turned around, “Ulquiorra.” He groaned.

“Hand her over.” “No!” although he didn’t like the girl, he needed Ichigo healed. “So be it.” They both used sonido, before the fourth Espada appeared above the bluenette and performed a cero, Grimmjow saved himself using his own cero to counter attack.

The thick smoke of broken brick walls made it impossible to see the fight, it made Ichigo worried. Ulquiorra stood up, he wasn’t expecting Grimmjow to appear right next to him, he saw it to late as the smoke cleared, the little black box that Grimmjow threw in his Hollow hole, ‘Caja Negacion’. And with that Ulquiorra disappeared into another dimension.

“Grimmjow are you alright, Inoue please heal him too.” Ichigo said, Orihime did as told. They made their way to the ground on Inoue’s shield, once they landed, they were greeted by another Espada.

“Well well well, so you are a fuckin’ traitor after all Grimmjow.” Nnoitra snarled, “Fuck off, I do what I want.” Grimmjow groaned, “Starrk has told us about him betraying Aizen in the last minute, Hallibel agreed, it seems the rest of us are opposed to the idea.” “Do what you want, I don’t give a shit.” Grimmjow replied.

Nnoitra smirked, he grabbed his sword aiming it towards Grimmjow who got ready to catch it, but as he threw it he aimed for Ichigo. Grimmjow quickly realised the danger and stood in front of his mate. “Grimmjow!!” Ichigo yelled as he saw his mate get cut deep in his stomach.

The blade pulled out, Grimmjow collapsed on the floor, “Inoue! Please save him!” Ichigo cried, Orihime nodded and got to work immediately. “Ban! Kai!” Ichigo put on his Hollow mask after that.

They fought for a while but Ichigo couldn’t land a blow, this tall guy was way to flexible. Grimmjow opened his eye and looked over at his mate, “Make….him..stop.” he panted, Nelliel looked at Grimmjow then at Ichigo and she understood now, Grimmjow and Ichigo were mates.

Ichigo came crashing in to the wall, but before he could get back up Neliel stopped him, “Itsugo, I’ll take care of this.” She said, still a little girl. “Nel you can-“ he was left unheard as she charged in, and after the first blow she received, the little girl became a woman, a large tattoo of a three on her back.

“Inoue can you heal him on the way?” “Yes Kurosaki-kun.” A shield formed under Grimmjow, he was lifted up, and they began running to the main structure of Las Noches.

The battles throughout Las Noches continued, some were still fighting, as some had just won. Renji and Uryu were still fighting Szayel Aporro Grantz, with Mayuri’s help. Byakuya has just finished off Zomari Leroux and Kenpachi was headed right in Nel’s direction, Ichigo told him the way when they came across each other briefly.


	7. Rage

When they finally got to the main structure, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Uryu joined them. But when they wanted to enter the main building they were stopped by the sand Hollow Lunuganga, and the Exequias. “Ichigo! Chad and I will take care of Lunuganga!” Renji yelled, as the Exequias were about to attack, “Sode no mai, Hakuren!” and the blast of cold wind froze them, but not for long, “I’ll take care of them Ichigo!” “Thanks you Rukia.” 

Ichigo, Uryu, Inoue, and the healing Grimmjow made their way up in the large tower, but on their way they came face to face with Yammy Riyalgo. “Punny Shinigami got all the way here huh.” He smirked, “Bara!” they all dodged in time “Kurosaki! I’ll take care of him, you move on!” Uryu yelled Ichigo nodded.

They stopped running when they entered the throne room, the sound of another dimension opening stopped them, at the throne, Ulquiorra stepped out of the Caja Negacion. “Inoue get somewhere safe and finish healing Grimmjow!” Ichigo ordered, she nodded and hid behind a pillar.

“Cero.” Ichigo quickly countered it with a getsuga tensho he then delivered a blow to Ulquiorra who caught his sword and threw him back. “UGH!” Ichigo grunted as he fell on the ground. He quickly got up, “Is that all you got Kurosaki?” Ulquiorra asked unfazed.

Their swords clashed, Orihime was trying her best to heal Grimmjow as quickly as possible, but for some reason it took longer because of the Hollow hole. “Kurosaki-kun, good luck.” She whispered, the unconscious bluenette groaned.

“This has lasted long enough, Tosase Murcielago.” A blast of green reiatsu came off the small Arrancar, as he released his zanpakuto and took on his resurrection form. “Cero Oscuras.” Ulquiorra fired a black cero towards Ichigo.

Being already in his bankai, he put his mask on, “Getsuga! Tenshooo!!!” the powerful blast of green and black met Ichigo’s red and black, the energy clashed before exploding. The fight went from the throne room to the roof, where they were now.

-Karakura Town- 

Aizen, Gin and Kaname were surrounded in Flames, “Aizen,” Gin started, “What is it Gin?” “Mah mah, well the Espada in Hueco Mundo have fallen, only Ulquiorra is left fighting against Ichigo.” Gin explained. “Is that so, who killed who?” Sosuke asked.

“From the reiatsu I sensed, it would seem Kuchiki defeated Aarronierro and Zomari, Aporro lost to Mayuri, Kenpachi destroyed Nnoitra. Oh!” Gin was surprised all of a sudden “It seems Yammy is still standing up against Kuchiki-san and Kenpachi.”

“Very well, what about Grimmjow?” Aizen asked, “Mah mah, he seems to have committed suicide.” Aizen raised brow, “Kurosaki-san defeated him, but let him live, you know he has to much pride to live in defeat.” Gin lying, but he needed Grimmjow and Ichigo to succeed in Heuco Mundo.

He had overheard Grimmjow’s plans to betray Aizen, this would fit perfectly with his original plan, with sexta, tier, and primera on his side, they had a real chance to take down Aizen. “Thank you Gin, I suppose I’ll release their bindings.” Aizen calmly and started the incantation of his bakudo to unseal the seal he placed on each Espada, unfortunately they continued working after death, and it used his energy. 

Once the incantation finished, Aizen sighed as he had only five seals left on his Espada. He’s always had worries of Grimmjow, the seal placed on the bluenette was the strongest, because of abnormally immense reiatsu, it surpassed even Starrk’s.

Gin grinned, everything went as planned, “Gin, Kaname, get ready, this mascaraed will soon be over.” Both Shinigami nodded.

-Heuco Mundo-

“You impress me Kurosaki, who knew you would resist this long.” Ulquiorra said monotonously, “And I’m not giving up!!” Ichigo yelled, standing up, “You’re right, it’s time I get rid of you.” For the second time that day, a blast of green and black reiatsu, when the smoke cleared Ichigo couldn’t believe it.

“Sugunda etapa, Resurrection.” A second release form, “Even Aizen-san is not aware of my second form.” Ichigo got up and got in a defence stance, “Lanza del relampago.” Ulquiorra threw the green lance at Ichigo, dodging at the last second, he looked back and saw the huge explosion it created.

“HHAAAAN!” Grimmjow took a deep breath in as he sat straight, Inoue was surprised, Ishida just entered the room, “Inoue are you ok?” she nodded. Grimmjow stood up, looked at the ceiling, growling he jumped up on the roof.

On top of one of the five huge pillars, Ulquiorra had his tail around Ichigo’s neck, a hole in the teen’s chest, Grimmjow saw red, tears going down his cheeks, “KISHIRE!! PANTERA!!” he yelled, in few seconds he transformed, Ichigo’s body was going to crash on the roof.

He jumped to the pillar and jumped again to catch his mate, before they crashed together on the roof, Grimmjow protecting his mate, he took all the damage.

Inoue and Ishida arrived on the roof, “Woman! Heal him!!” Grimmjow yelled laying Ichigo on the floor before he jumped, reaching the tip of the pillar in that single jump, “I’ll kill you! Ulquiorra!!” The bluenette snarled. “Cero Oscur-“ he was cut off by Grimmjow’s attack “Gran Ray Cero!!” it should take much longer to perform one, but the bat was surprised Grimmjow did it in seconds.

Not able to dodge due to the close range, Ulquiorra was sent flying into another pillar. They fought like wild beast, and clearly Grimmjow had the advantage, Ulquiorra was struggling to dodge and counter attack, thanks to Aizen who released the seal on Grimmjow.

“AH! Grimmjow!” Ichigo yelled waking up, “Kurosaki!! It’s all right, Inoue healed you.” “Kurosaki-kun I’m so happy you’re alive.” Inoue hugged him, she cried. He got on his feet, and watched the two fight in the air, “Ishida, Inoue, stay safe.” Ichigo jumped and went to join his mate.  
“Grimmjow!!” Ichigo yelled, “Ichigo!” Grimmjow turned around spotting his mate, “Impossible.” Ulquiorra commented. Both facing the fourth Espada, “Gara del pantera!” “Getsuga tensho!!” both attacks headed towards Ulquiorra, “Lanza del relampago!” with the large explosion, all three were sent flying.

“Ichi, are you alright?” Grimmjow groaned, he protected Ichigo from the explosion, “Grimm, I’m alright, are you?” Ichigo was concerned, “I’m fin-“ Grimmjow spat blood, “You let your guard down Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra said as he thrusted his Lance deeper into Grimmjow.

But before he pierced Ichigo, the Shinigami was pushed away by Grimmjow. Amber locked with sapphire blue, “Ichi-AARGGH-I-I Love you AAARRGGGH!!” Ulquiorra’s lance had fully impaled Grimmjow, his blue eyes lost all of it’s emotions, lids closed, the body of the sixth Espada fell from the sky, to crash on the roof. “GRIMMJOOOOOW!!!!” Ichigo cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Now I’ll finish you.” Ulquiorra said without emotion as usual, Ichigo sobbed, before he glared at Ulquiorra, “AAAAARGGGGHHHHH!!” he yelled, a dark and red reiatsu was unleashed by Ichigo’s inner hollow, his skin becoming white as snow, his hair getting longer, a mask with horns covered his face.


	8. Go on without me

Ulquiorra’s eyes widened t the sudden transformation. The Shinigami was no more, his opponent was a hollow now, Ulquiorra formed another lance and was aiming, when suddenly Kurosaki appeared in front of him, blocking his lance with one hand, and pushing back, suppressing the green reiatsu, his lance disappeared, to stunned to realized the hollow had gripped his arm, the next he knew, Ulquiorra was sent crashing through a pillar.

The Espada regained his balance once on the other side, of the now crumbling structure, he was surprised once again by Kurosaki’s speed, the teen appeared behind him, this time Ulquiorra vanished, reappearing on a pillar. 

“Cero oscuras.” The Espada charged is cero, making it more powerful. The hollow looked at Ulquiorra, howling it formed a cero between the horns, “Impossible.” They both fired their cero, the black and green clashed with the black and red energy, before creating an explosion, all the remaining pillars crumbled.

With the all the dust, Ulquiorra didn’t notice Kurosaki behind, the teen’s sword moved quickly, slashing his arm off. “Tch.” Ulquiorra grunted, he grew a new arm, “Useless.” He formed another lance, and threw it at Ichigo. 

Kurosaki didn’t dodge, instead he caught it, and threw the lance back at the Espada. Ulquiorra dodged. Forming another lance, Ulquiorra approached the creature, if long distance attacks had no effect, melee was the other option.

They fought, Ulquiorra’s lance clashed against zangetsu. Albeit the amount of energy Ulquiorra had, he was beginning to weaken, and yet the battle ended when both cut a piece of the other’s mask. Ichigo fell on the ground, his body reverting to it’s original form, he groaned as he slowly stood up. 

“Kurosaki-kun!” “Kurosaki!” Inoue and Isshida came up running to him, “uh..w-what happened.” Ichigo gasped for air, “You won kurosaki Ichigo.” Ulquiorra said, his body slowly becoming dust. Ichigo suddenly remembered what happened before he blacked out.

“Where’s Grimmjow?!” he began to panic, “He’s over there Ichigo.” Isshda said pointing to the bloodied body, Ulquiorra tried moving but it caused him to disappear fully, “Grimmjow!!” Ichigo ran to his mate with all the strength he had left.

Isshida and Inoue were right behind him, “Grimmjow, answer me!” Ichigo felt tears on his cheeks. “Arg!... Ichi?” Grimmjow coughed, “Grimmjow! Thank god you’re alive!” Ichigo smiled, “Inoue can you heal him please.” Ichigo looked at both his friends, their face full of sadness.

“Kurosaki-kun, I tried to heal him already, it-it doesn’t work.” She said, “What? But you have to try again Inoue!!” Ichigo shouted, “Kurosaki, don’t yell at her, we tried numerous times.” Isshida explained, “No he can’t die-“ he was cut off by Grimmjow reaching out to his cheek.

“Ichi-Argh-I’ll be alright……. You know i-shit- won’t die like this.” Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo smiled back, placing his hand over Grimmjow’s. “Don’t-argh- forget Ichi, I love you.” Grimmjow smiled, the smile was rare, but it was beautiful, even with blood everywhere, “I love you too Grimm.” Inoue gasped.

“Go Ichi….Aizen is still out there.” Grimmjow coughed, spitting more blood, “Don’t worry about me Ichi.” Ichigo nodded and stood up, “Promise to meet me back in Karakura.” Grimmjow nodded affirmatively. “Let’s go.” Ichigo said, and all three jumped on Inoue’s shield and descended to the throne room. 

XXXXX

Ichigo was in front of the Gargantua that would lead him back to Karakura, “Ichigo, come, I’ll make a steady path, but I will not go fight with.” “Thanks Unohana.” And with that said they both jumped into the portal. Leaving his friends, and his mate in Heuco Mundo.

XXXXX

Aizen was being attacked by almost everyone at once, the perfect time for Ichigo sneak behind the man, the portal open behind Aizen, Ichigo jumped down, holding Zangetsu with both hands ready to slash Aizen from behind. 

“How foolish Kurosaki.” Aizen said, catching the sword and throwing the teen on the ground. “Gin, take care of him.” “Mah mah, why do I always have to do the dirty work.” Gin jumped down t the ground, Kaname was busy fighting Komamura and Shuuhei.

Groaning as he got up, Ichigo watched as his dad and Yoruichi fought against Aizen, the Captains had fallen already, the last battle was coming soon, “Mah mah don’t get distracted Kurosaki, Shinso.” Ichigo had just the time to dodge the growing blade.

Ichigo spent his time dodging Gin’s zanpakuto, “You know, even I don’t know how long it grows.” Gin chuckled in amusement, “Shut up Gin.” “Oh Looks like Aizen-san is in trouble, lets watch together.” Gin retracted his blade, and was next to Kurosaki in a few seconds. Ichigo didn’t drop his sword, in case.

There was a huge explosion in the sky, “Senjukotentaiho, Kisuke-san isn’t going easy on him.” The smoke made it impossible to see if Aizen survived that or not. “Aizen’s dead?” Ichigo didn’t really asked but said it anyways. “No, he survived that.” Gin replied, with a hint of venom in his voice.

Just as he said that, the smoke cleared, Aizen’s appearance has changed, “He’s fusing with the Hogyoku.” Gin jumped back, “Now where did we stop, oh right, Shinso.” The blade grew again, and Ichigo dodge at the last minute.

There fight lasted long enough, no one had toughed the other, they dodged each attack. Until Aizen defeated Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara. Gin took that chance to get away from Ichigo, and get back to Aizen to fulfil his plan. Following Aizen to Soul Society, where they would appear in the real Karakura.

“Ichigo.” “Dad, I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.” Isshin placed a hand on his shoulder, “Son, no one can defeat Aizen in his current state.” “And we don’t know to what extent he’ll evole with the Hogyoku.” Urahara added. 

“Then how do we defeat him?” Ichigo asked, “We can’t, but you can, come with me Ichigo.” Isshin said as he opened a Senkaimon, Ichigo followed his dad. The gate closed, “So what are we doing in here?” “Sit down, we’re here for training, since the time here is different from outside. You will learn the ultimate getsuga tensho, in order to defeat Aizen, but if you use this technique you will lose all your Shinigami powers.” Isshin explained.

“I-I have to defeat him, at all cost.” ‘Sorry Grimmjow, hope I’ll get to see you again before my powers dissapear’ Ichigo thought. “Very well, you need to reach your inner self, only he can teach you what you need to know.” Isshin said. “Oh ok then.” Ichigo sat, legs crossed in a meditading position, Isshin was mainly here to keep his son safe.

XXXXXX

“Ichigo, it’s been a while.” Shiro chuckled, “I didn’t get any action from Grimmjow the last time, I’m jealous, forced to watch him fuck you.” Shiro whined a bit, “Shiro! I didn’t come here for this.” Ichigo sighed, “Aww you never come for just a chat, do you? Anyways to learn the ultimate getsuga tensho, you’ll have to defeat us.” Shiro said and began to fuse with the silent old man that was zangetsu.

“Hello Ichigo, I’m Tenza Zangetsu.” Pointing his blade to Ichigo. The orangette got ready, and they both charged at each other, their zanpakuto clashed.

XXXXXX

“Aizen-san.” “Gin, I knew I could count on yu-“ he was cut off as Ichimaru’s zanpakuto pierced his skin, “Gin!” Aizen grunted, Gin jumped back. “Shinso.” A small piece of his sword that got stuck in Aizen expanded, creating a huge hole in Aizen’s body, the man fell to the ground.

Gin approached slowly to inspect the dead body, only to have his body slashed open by Aizen, “Shit!” ichimaru grunted, jumping back he ran away for the man. Aizen stood, “Gin, how foolish of you.” And began to walk after the man.

XXXXXX

“You’re not getting anywhere close Ichigo!” Tenza shouted as he charged in once again, “But I defeated you ten times already.” Ichigo shouted back. “I’m the Ultimate getsuga Tensho! How many times do I have to tell you!” something in Ichigo’s head clicked, like he just understood those words.

Instead of getting ready to dodge or counter attack, he stood there, arms open, as Tenza’s sword pierced his body, they looked at each other, “It seems you’ve understood the meaning, Kurosaki Ichigo.” Tenza started to fade away.

XXXXXX

Aizen was just about to kill Gin and Rangiku, when the senkaimon opened, Ichigo stepped out, his hair met his eye brows, and covered the back of his neck, his zanpakuto had a chain wrapped around his arm.

“Aizen, let’s go somewhere we can fight, without hurting anyone.” Ichigo said, “Kurosaki Ichigo, would you really think I would obey such orders-“ Aizen was cut off when Ichigo grabbed his face with one hand and jumped far away from Karakura.

Throwing Aizen to the ground created a massive crater, ‘How could he have such power.’ Aizen thought, as he stood up.

XXXXXX

-Heuco Mundo-

It’s been a few hours already since Ichigo left, Grimmjow watched the dark skies of his world, he was thinking of the future, the future Ichigo and him would share, the one with their child, tears ran down Grimmjow’s cheeks, for that future would not be his, ‘Ichi, I’m sorry, but I don’t want you to live a miserable life because of me.’ He began to write some sort of spell with his blood, next to his body. ‘I know it’ll kill you to know that you couldn’t save me.’ Grimmjow coughed more blood, ‘That’s why, you’ll forget me, forever Ichigo.’ Grimmjow somehow managed to move his arm to cover his crying face. 

He placed his other hand on the spell he wrote, “AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” he roared, the remaining of his reiatsu poured out, making the spell glow. The spell worked as everyone who ever met or heard of Grimmjow forgot everything about the man. Grimmjow panted, the last thing he saw was a dark shadow looming over him, ‘And to think I’ll be devoured by a Hollow.’ Grimmjow’s tears flowed ‘till his last breath.


	9. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for this late update, hope you enjoy chapter 9 ^^.

It’s been a month since the war with Aizen, Ichigo sighed as he laid down on his bed, he had killed some hollows after school he was spent. He still had his powers, because he didn’t use the Final Getsuga tensho that day against Aizen. 

He still remembered how it ended, after Aizen transformed, the column of blood broke revealing Aizen’s final form, he was ready to fight, but a figure appeared behind the man, it had such a powerful reiatsu, both of them couldn’t feel it. An arm went straight through Aizen’s chest, bringing the heart out and crushing it. That didn’t kill Aizen though, but bought enough time until Urahara’s kidou came in.

But what was annoying Ichigo, was the figure, it looked at him, all he could see were deep blue eyes, and tears, then it vanished through a Gargantua before he could even shunpo to the figure. He sighed once again at the memory, also because he had math homework to do.

The next hour, he went down, feeling his stomach groan, Isshin looked at him curiously, ever since he came back from soul society., “Ichigo, are you alright?” Isshin asked, “Yeah fine.” He said holding his stomach. Isshin read Ichigo’s reiatsu, but his son had a second reiatsu in him, one that he didn’t know of.

-Soul Society-

“Unohana-san, thanks for everything, but I need to go.” “I understand, you have recovered well, thanks to your incredible reiatsu.” Unohana smiled, “And to heal a Hollow was a challenge I enjoyed.” He nodded, “Well I’ll be off now, thanks again.” A garganta opened in the fourth division, it set the twelfth division in fit.

-Karakura town-

Ichigo slouched in his bed at the end of the day. He was alone tonight, he finished his homework, and was about to sleep when he heard a knock on the door, he groaned and got up, headed downstairs, unlocked the door, he opened it with a frown.

He quirked a brow at the man standing in front of him. He had blue hair, blue eyes, that reminded him of someone but he didn’t know who. He was taller than Ichigo by a few inches. “Hey Ichigo.” “Excuse me who are you? And what are you doing here so late.” He saw those blue orbes become sad and now he saw it, this was the figure that defeated Aizen.

“You’re the one that weakened Aizen, I can’t thank you enough.” “You don’t remember me.” The man’s head hung, “Should I-“ Ichigo was cut off as the man grabbed him and kissed him deeply. For some reason Ichigo held tightly against the others’ clothes and kissed back, it felt so right to do so. 

Grimmjow invited himself inside, he could sense they were alone right now, he kicked the door close, never breaking the kiss with his loved one. “Ichi, I’ve missed you.” Grimmjow said once he they parted. “But I don’t know who you are.” Ichigo regretted his words, when he saw those blue eyes go from happy to sad.

“I’m sorry Ichi.” “Sorry abou-AAHHH!” Ichigo yelled as the bluenette suddenly bit him in the neck, drawing out blood. “What the fuck man!!” Ichigo pushed the man of him, holding his neck tightly. “Don’t worry, trust me.” Grimmjow said as he moved Ichigo’s hand away, getting blood on his fingers. “HEY!!” Ichigo protested as the man tore his shirt off, “I said trust me, Ichigo.” Then Grimmjow began to write a spell on Ichigo’s chest, on the heart.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Ichigo just stood as he watched the man write on his chest, with his blood. “I’ll make you remember,” he looked up, “It’s gonna sting a bit.” Grimmjow gave an apological smile. 

The spell glowed blue, “AAAAAAHHHH!!!” Ichigo screamed as the pain rushed through his body, but the worst was in his head. “King! MAKE IT STOP!!” Shiro yelled. Ichigo’s eyes went wide as memories he’d forgotten came back to him like a tsunami. How he met the man in front of him, fought him, loved him. He held his stomach, right, how could he have forgotten, he was carrying this man’s child. He remembered everything. Grimmjow caught Ichigo as he fainted. 

“Ichi, are you all right? Ichigo?” Grimmjow said, Ichigo eyes fluttered open. Grimmjow smirked, “You idiot.” Ichigo groaned out. “Do you-“ Grimmjow was cut off as he was punched in the face, landing on the floor. He glared back at the orangette, and his glare died.

Ichigo had tears running down his cheeks, “How could you! Why in the world would you think I’d be happier without you!! I-I’ve missed you so much Grimmjow.” Ichigo sobbed, and buried in his mates’ chest when he came to hug Ichigo. “I’m sorry love.” They looked at each other, “Will you forgive me?” Grimmjow smiled, “I don’t have a choice, you big idiot.”

Ichigo moved up and kissed Grimmjow. It was a sweet innocent kiss, until Grimmjow demanded access, to which Ichigo chuckled, he would never have a sweet innocent kiss with this man, so he granted the other full access of his mouth, and the kiss became heated. 

Ichigo panted slightly as they broke the kiss, Grimmjow immediately licked Ichigo’s neck, and the wound started healing slowly. “Follow me Grimm.” Ichigo smiled, taking his mates’ hand and going upstairs, to his bedroom.

“You’re gonna need a bigger bed now.” Grimmjow smirked pushing his lover down on the bed, he nuzzled the neck, “I’ve missed this smell.” “I missed all of you Grimm.” They looked at each other before kissing hungrily. 

While kissing, Ichigo and Grimmjow started to undress the other. Ichigo took the bluenette’s jacket off, as the man over him fumbled with Ichigo’s jeans. “AH!” Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow cupped his bulge. “You don’t need these.” Grimmjow smirked tearing the underwear.

He got off Ichigo and pulled the jeans, along with the ruined underwear, off. “I liked those ones.” Ichigo pouted, “I can’t buy you new ones. Besides you won’t be needing them if I’m around.” Grimmjow purred, moving on Ichigo, grasping his cock.

He licked the hardening member, “G-grimmjow?” “Shush, let me take care of you Ichi.” He kissed the tip, and sucked it in. Ichigo’s blood rushed south, making his cock fully erect. Grimmjow just smirked up to Ichigo as he sank down and deepthroated his mate instantly. 

“Shit! Grimmjow!” Ichigo moaned as the other male was sucking his cock with passion. Grimmjow sucked harder and harder, which had Ichigo moaning beneath him, he grinned loving those sounds. “Fuck Grimm! I’m not gonn-AAHHH!” he moaned the last part, it’s been a month without any stimulus, he came in Grimmjow’s mouth, who gladly swallowed.

“That was fast Ichi.” Grimmjow chuckled, giving his fingers to Ichcigo, “Suck.” Ichigo quirked a brow, “You forgot how big I was, trust me you’ll need the prep.” Grimmjow grinned, “I didn’t froget, I have lube.” He opened a drawer and handed Grimmjow the bottle of lube.

“Prepared as ever huh?” Grimmjow teased, “Don’t make me wait.” Ichigo grumbled, getting on all fours, pointing his ass right at his mate. Grimmjow didn’t waste another second crushing the bottle, covered his hand in lube, the rest of it’s cotenant made a puddle on the bed.

“Grimm…” Ichigo growled in frustration as the man’s fingers teased his hole, “Patience Ichi.” Grimmjow smirked, pushing one slick finger in. “OOhh..” Ichigo sighed/moaned, “It’s been a while.” Grimmjow nodded, before adding a second finger, loving Ichigo’s moans more and more.

After the second, came the third, and then the fourth finger. “GRIMMJOOOW!” Ichigo moaned out, “Oh Ichi, I love those sounds.” He moved his fingers in and out, he contemplated rimming Ichigo, but chose not to, his poor mate would die from pleasure before the real deal if he did that, so moving his fingers was the best option, scissoring Ichigo in the process.

“Grimmjow fuck!! Fuck me already!” Ichigo groaned out, hugging the pillow already. “You won’t regret it right?” Grimmjow smirked, undoing his pants, why was he still wearing them? “Shut up Grimm, I’ll never regret you.” Ichigo actually blushed, ‘Cute’ Grimmjow thought. 

There was a loud smack when Grimmjow’s cock was freed and hit Ichigo’s ass. “Shit Grimm, you are big.” Ichigo said as he got a glimpse of Grimmjow’s cock. The bluenette was hard, and five knots out, leaking pre heavily. 

“Ready Ichi?” Grimmjow asked rhetorically, teasing Ichigo’s well lubed hole with his cock. Covering his fingers with lube from the puddle of it, he covered some of his cock with it. “God Grimmjow if you don’t fuck me no-AAHHHHH!!” he moaned as Grimmjow sank deep in him, when the first know came in, Ichigo was seeing stars already.

“Fuck Ichi, you’re so tight! Like the first time.” He groaned and crashed on his made, “Then make it wild like the first time Grimm.” Ichigo hummed, “Fuck.” Grimmjow licked then nibbled on Ichigo’s ear lobe as he pulled out, those spines worked their magic, both moaned.

Slamming back in, the third knot was pushed in as well, “OH FUCK!!” Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow began a hard and fast pace, “G-GRI-AAAHHH!!” Ichigo couldn’t talk anymore. “Ichigo! Fuck I love you!!” Grimmjow groaned out as he added his fourth knot in. “GWAAAHH!!” Ichigo groaned/moaned.

Grimmjow got up, using Ichigo’s shoulders to keep him up, he thrusted wildly in Ichigo, his mate moaning his name like a mantra, he groaned at the tightness. He turned his mate around, he could see the bulge that formed in Ichigo’s abs each time he thrust in. He bent down and claimed Ichigo’s mouth.

Having the other moan in the kiss, made Grimmjow fuck Ichigo harder, thrusting in his fifth know along the way. “FUCK GRIMMMM!!!” Ichigo moaned as they parted, “FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCK!!” he screamed as he came between them, “FUCK I LOVE YOU!!” he moaned out as some his cum landed on his face.

“SHIT ICHI!” ‘Fuck he looks hot like that.’ The Arrancar thought. After a few more thrust he couldn’t hold it in anymore, his sixth knot came out. “FUCK GRIMM! BREED ME!!” Ichigo moaned. And to think Grimmjow was hesitating, well not anymore, he gave one final thrust, making the bed slam on the wall, creating a small crack on the said wall. 

His heavy balls smacked Ichigo’s ass hard, as he buried deep. With a powerful roar his knots inflated and, he came hard, filling Ichigo to the brim. “GRIMMMJOOOOHH---!!” his voice died out as his eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure, he had a second orgasm, as his body was getting pumped full of Grimmjow’s thick loads.

Grimmjow laid down on his mate once his orgasm died out. “You ok Ichi?” he nuzzled the crook of Ichigo’s neck. “Yeah I’m fine Grimm.” He caressed the others’ back. Grimmjow then pulled out and licked Ichigo’s hole, so it would heal a bit.

“NGH!” Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow’s seeds were absorbed, by their mixed reiatsu in his stomach. Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo’s stomach, “Don’t worry Grimm, you told me he needed both of us to grow.” Grimmjow nodded before hugging Ichigo tightly, “Thank you Ichigo.” He was happy he could have a family. “Don’t be silly Grimm, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ichigo smiled brightly and hugged back.

-The next day-

“ICHIIGOOOOO!!” Isshin yelled as he entered the house, Karin and Yuzu passed him and went straight for the kitchen. “Oh-Uhm hi Karin, hi Yuzu.” He greeted them, but they couldn’t help but look at the other man in their house. “Ichig- who is that?” Isshin asked, with the most serious face he had.

“Uhm Dad, this uhm my mate, Grimmjow.” Grimmjow just looked at everyone, a small smile on his lips. “He has the same reiatsu as the one in your stomach Ichigo.” Isshin said. “Hey how come your hair is blue?” Karin asked, with Yuzu next to her, both looking up at Grimmjow, he looked down and laughed. “I’m a hollow, I could’ve got any hair colour, but blue is the one I got.” He ruffled Karin’s hair.

They ate lunch together, and Grimmjow got to explain his recovery, how Unohana had saved him on the roof of Las Noches that day. And tomorrow he would be going to Urahara’s shop to see if the man could get him a gigai. Somehow Yuzu could see him, must’ve been Unohana’s healing effects. Overall, Isshin accepted the relationship, once Ichigo told everyone was indeed pregnant, Karin’s jaw dropped before she burst out laughing, and Yuzu squealed, Grimmjow kissed his lover in front of his family, they had nothing to hide anymore.


End file.
